LIS Alternate Ending
by brokenxlostforever
Summary: I didn't like the ending of Life is Strange so I made a different one with a continued storyline. Rated Mature for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Life is Strange Alternate Ending  
Chloe looked at me with sad eyes and said, "what are you going to do Max?" It's either me or Acradia Bay.

I said, "I don't want to lose you, not again." I looked at the tornado and then I looked at her and said, "we have time."

Chloe asked me with question, "time for what?"

I grabbed her hand and said, "time to save the most important people in our lives."

Chloe said, "let's go." So went to go save everyone we could.

(Skipped to where Chloe and Max save everyone)

We went to Joyce's and David's beach house they recently bought and stayed there for a night. I saved Chloe, Joyce, David, Frank and of course Warren.  
I recently found out that I had more than friend feelings for Warren. This week he was so sweet and when I found out he had feelings for me I couldn't help but think about my feelings for him. He was so adorable and sweet standing up for me. I used to think of him as only one of my closest friends, but now I all think of him is as someone I would have more than feelings before. I didn't really get his subtle hints that he had more than friendship feelings for me because when it comes to those things I suck at them. Any social cues it would probably take me way longer to get then normal people, but at least I eventually figured it out even it took a little bit. I found out he had more than feelings for me when Dana and Chloe started to tease me about it but I would reject them and say no.

I'm kinda glad they teased me about it though because then I wouldn't have realized probably for a long time. Now I couldn't wait for us to be alone so I kiss him and take him by surprise. I didn't kiss him when I went to go see him in the diner because I knew I would've started to cry knowing I would probably having to leave him and he wouldn't know of our kiss. I wanted us both to remember our first kiss not just me. I did however hug him and I felt him pull me into a big embrace. He felt so warm and I could see his eyes almost perfectly how they looked like they were going to water at any second. In this reality though he didn't know that happened and he didn't know my powers in this reality. Which kinda made things better since he would be even more surprised. I would tell him soon about my powers but for now he won't know. Which I know is going to bother him knowing that I knew his answer to all his theories.

Anyway back to reality.  
I woke up and I surprisingly slept really well. I rubbed my eyes and looked over next to me and saw Chloe I smiled as she was fast asleep. She would sleep in even when we are kids. While I was the person trying to get her out of bed to go eat. Chloe was the person who never wake up.

Chloe and I were in one bed sleeping together while Warren slept on the couch. I looked at him, he looked exhausted and fast asleep. I looked at the time on my phone and it read 9 AM. He was a morning person for sure because 5 minutes later he woke up.

He said, "morning Max." Trying not to blush. I knew he would be a little embarrassed since we just had slept in the same room. I didn't mind though. I was sitting on the bed on my phone when he said this. So he knew I was awake. I wanted to go up and kiss him, but I knew that it would be better to wait. He got up and sat down.

He quickly asked, "want to sit with me so we can hear each other better and we won't be super loud enough to wake up Chloe." I couldn't help but smile and walked over. When I sat down, Warren looked over me and smiled.

He said, "thank you for saving me."

I asked. "what do you mean?" Even though I kinda knew the answer, I wanted to hear him say it.

He blushed and said, "well if you haven't came to get me, I would've probably been killed in the diner."

I smiled and said. "anything for you Warren." He began to blush more and I blushed a little too. I asked while yawning, "want to get some coffee?"

He said, "yeah caffeine would be good since it was a long night." So Warren and I left a note for everyone saying, "Warren and I went to get some coffee at the café be back soon -Max." We took Warren's car and Warren drove since I was still pretty tired and since Warren was a morning person he woke up rather quickly. When we arrived to the café I didn't know how i would kiss but I knew it was a good time.

At the cafe:

I opened the door of Warren's car and looked at the cafe and back at Warren. He smiled at me and I was still tired so I yawned, but smiled after. When we both met at the back of his car so we could walk side by side to the cafe, I knew it was the perfect moment. As soon as he got to where I was standing I grabbed both of his cheeks and pulled him close to my lips and kissed him. I felt his soft lips against mine and it gave me chills through my back. He pulled me close by my hips and played around with lips which felt so endearing. As we both pulled away we both blushed tremendously, I could feel the heat fill up in my cheeks.

He said, "woah, Mad Max never expected for you to be such an amazing kisser." I blushed at my nickname he made for me, he rarely called me that.

I said, "well only because you were just as amazing."

Warren directly looked at me and asked me, "are we like boyfriend and girlfriend now?" I kinda wanted to tease him about his question, I didn't though.

I just said, "yeah, well in private until we tell everyone if that's ok."

He smiled a huge cheeky smile and said, "whatever you want, girlfriend." He grabbed my hand and lead me to the cafe. I never knew he would do all those "little things" that made me you smile so sweetly if you thought of them. Like him taking your hand first, kissing you on the check, etc.

When he grabbed my hand he interlocked my fingers with his. His hand was so warm and comforting. I had to walk a little faster so we could side by side. When we got in the cafe, there was a short line. Which was good since that would be just enough time to order. I ordered a pumpkin spice latte and a bagel so we could split it. Warren ordered caramel spice latte which sounded yummy too. He ordered for us and continued to hold my hand.

I never thought Warren and I would be this comfortable as boyfriend and girlfriend. I'm really happy we are though because that worried me. I thought the transition would be a little hard to get used to it, but it wasn't and I already knew I could trust him with anything.

He lead me to a booth and we sat side by side. He let go of my hand which made a little sad, but he put his arm around me and pulled me close which made me feel better. I put my head on his shoulder which felt so comforting. I think we sat like that for like 10 minutes, but we stopped when I got a text from Chloe. Which read: Why did you go ditch me for your friend Warren? Oh I know it's because you wanted some alone time with Warren. Well come back because we need to have a meeting to figure out what we are going to do. I smiled at her text and showed Warren.

His comment was, "oh so does she know that you wanted to be my girlfriend and knew your plan too?"

I smiled and said, "no I didn't want to risk her teasing me until I was actually dating you."

He said, "well we better go before Chloe comes and finds us."

I said, "I'm glad she texted me instead of actually showing up because then I wouldn't get a chance to explain everything. She would think you made the first move."

He said, "I would've sooner if I knew how it was going to be and I didn't want to risk our friendship."

I said, "I don't blame you so stop worrying and I'm kinda glad I made the first move to see your face and especially how adorable you were when you were all scared and stuff."

"We better go before she actually tracks us down."

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the previous story, I don't know what happened, but here is the actual story. Thanks for the reviews telling me about it. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the beach house:

Warren and I both wished we could show our affection for each other, but we knew we would have to wait till I told Chloe and everyone. I gave Warren a quick kiss and squeezed his hand before going in to show I still cared about him. We both slowly let go of each other's hands before we went inside. I wanted to tell Chloe right away so I could back to holding his hand. Warren and I decided to go upstairs to the guest bedroom where we had slept last night. Chloe was there and I figured I could tell her now instead of waiting so I told Warren I needed to talk to Chloe which he knew what that meant so he smiled a bit.  
Current time:  
Chloe quickly asked, "what happened?" I didn't exactly know what to tell her since I didn't have much time to plan.  
I said, "well you know how Warren likes me a lot?"  
Chloe said, "well yeah it's super obvious especially the way he looks at you when you aren't looking."  
I said, "well I've realized I had feelings for him too so now we are boyfriend and girlfriend because I kissed him at the café."  
Chloe said, "woah, Max I never thought you made the next move. But than again Warren probably wouldn't have. Why didn't you tell me you had feelings for him?"  
I said, "because I knew you would tease me and I would rather you tease me while I was actually dating him."  
Chloe said as she started laughing, "true, true you know me too well, Max Caulfield. Now go get Warren, I want to see if you're actually telling the truth." I rolled my eyes and I felt fingers fill up with electricity as I thought about him. As soon as I saw Warren and saw him smiling at me more electricity filled up through my body. I ran up to him and planted my lips on top of his and gave him a simple kiss.

When I pulled away he said, "no fair I was supposed to kiss you."

I laughed and said, "well you have to be faster than that."

I grabbed his hand lead him to the guest bedroom where Chloe was.

Chloe immediately teased, "I guess you weren't lying, but I still don't believe that you're actually dating. You so could've pulled Warren in her by his hand and he wouldn't let go knowing him." I was about to say something, but Warren stopped me by his lips going against mine. I made out with him a little forgetting Chloe was there. It was like he put a spell on me, making me forgot what was around us. I probably would have continued if Chloe didn't say anything.

She said, "woah, calm down you two lovebirds. I get it, geez I believe you." Warren and I both started laughing at Chloe's comment.

Warren said, "I guess we both got a little carried away."

Chloe smiled and said, "a little, you went way overboard especially you, Warren." Warren blushed a bit which made me blush too.

Warren said, "well anyway, when did you get up Chloe?"  
Chloe replied, "well I got up at 10:30 thinking that Max was going to be here, but when she wasn't and you weren't I figured you would be downstairs. But you two lovebirds were making out while I was left alone." I thought of explaining what actually happened, but the look Chloe gave me was showing she wasn't actually serious which I became relieved. Warren also squeezed my hand to give me some comfort. That's when Joyce called from downstairs, "come down everyone." I gradually let go of Warren's hand slowing slipping away from his warmth. I felt a chill from losing all the warmth from his hand. Chloe noticed and said, "what's wrong you're not comfortable showing your love in front on my mom and David?"  
I sighed and said, "no it's just I feel we should tell people before I do any PDA.  
Chloe said, "screw that, c'mon you both have waited too long to wait. You both know you would rather hold hands than sit around waiting till you actually make a dumb announcement."  
Warren grabbed my hand and said, "we can do this." I loved how much Warren had so much confidence, he does have it. It was just nice to see it.  
I took a small breath and responded, "thanks Warren, I really needed someone to hold me."  
He smiled and said, "anything for my Mad Max," and kissed my cheek. I never thought that Warren would show his affection so freely especially with Chloe in the room. Warren and I walked downstairs side by side holding hands while Chloe walked in front of us. I couldn't help but smile ad we held hands. We sat on the couch together. Even Chloe sat with us, but didn't sit in between us which I was happy for. Joyce sat on the other couch with David. I looked around for Frank, but He wasn't there. He probably was out smoking or something I let out a sigh. Nobody seemed to notice Warren and I's hand holding which I was glad. We talked about what we were going to do and we planned a trip to visit Arcadia Bay and according to news stations no one seemed to be alive. When Joyce gave us that news, I cried into Warren's chest knowing that Kate, Dana, everyone had died and that if we had stayed there we had died. Everyone gave each other hugs. Even Chloe hugged David. As I looked around I saw everyone's tears fall down especially from Warren. I pulled him close too. I eventually grabbed Chloe too. I knew she didn't like to be touched much, but I knew she needed it. We also decided we needed to go grocery shopping because we didn't have any food. Luckily everyone had their money on them which was good.  
 **Authors Note:** Next Chapter things really get crazy and we also go grocery shopping.


	3. Chapter 3

We decided to go out for breakfast before we went grocery shopping. It was mostly filled with silence and a little awkward. We decided to split up since it would be quicker. We decided to divide the grocery list so we could have groups of 2. I didn't want to leave Warren alone, with Frank since he didn't really know so I crossed my fingers hoping he didn't get him. Luckily he didn't, in fact he got me which made me smile. I think a little too much. We decided to chose a partner by chance. We picked a name out of the hat and that was our partner. Obviously if you got chosen you don't pick from the hat. This was one of Joyce's way to keep the positive mood up and to make it a little fun. Joyce got David and Chloe got Frank which made her let out a sigh.  
At the grocery store:

Warren and I had the easy list since we just got the snacks, fruits, and vegetables. Warren held the basket in his right hand and held my hand in his left. As soon as everyone was split up, Warren took me to an empty aisle so we could kiss. He let go of the basket and held onto my hand a little tighter and put his lips on top of mine. This time he was the one who played with my lips. I pulled him closer. When we both backed away so we could breathe I put my forehead on his. His breath was against mine and I could feel it. My heart raced throughout the kiss.  
I said, "well we better get grocery shopping so we can get back that."  
Warren said, "let's go grocery shopping fast so we can be done and go back to making out."  
I smiled and said, "really fast like speedy fast." We held hands while we went grocery. I was picking out some of my favorite candies when I felt someone's embrace behind me. I figured it was Warren until I heard a girl's sweet voice. I knew that voice, that sweet voice, it was...

 **Author's Note:** I decided to leave it on a cliffhanger. I will post another chapter really soon, hopefully tomorrow. Sorry it's so short, but I've been really busy. So next Chapter I will try to make it longer.


	4. Chapter 4

Next Chapter:  
It was Kate. I hugged her back so tightly.  
I said, "Kate, I'm so glad to see you." We both pulled away from our hug.  
She smiled sweetly and said, I thought I had lost you. I'm so glad I didn't." She started to tear up, but still continued to smile.

I smiled at Kate and said, "I thought you were gone. How did you get out of Arcadia Bay?"

She happily said, "I was super lucky that Dana saved me."

I said surprisingly, "Dana? Really?"

She said, "yeah, I owe a lot to her and you now. Well how about you, how did you get out?" I almost started to tear up at the thought of what happened that night.

Flashback to the night Chloe and I saved everyone:

As I grabbed Chloe's hand, I felt some tears fall. We both ran together to her car. I already knew doing this could mean both of us dying, but we were both willing to risk it all. Our first stop was going to the diner. I knew that Frank, Joyce, and of course Warren was there. As we arrived, I looked at the storm and could tell that the tornado was getting closer.

Before Chloe and I went in, I told her, "we have to grab everyone in here and leave because we might have a chance of surviving." Chloe just nodded at me and walked into the diner. The first person I saw as I walked into the diner was Warren. I couldn't hold back anymore so I ran up to him and put him into a long embrace. I could feel his warm arms wrap around me and I couldn't, but help have tears fall from my face. I pulled away after a little bit so I could see Warren face to face.

I quickly said, "Warren, I'm so glad you're okay."

He smiled and said, "me too, I missed you and was so worried about you."

I smiled and said, "we better go." Luckily David was at the diner as well so we were all good. Chloe and I told everyone that we needed to leave and everyone agreed. David decided to drive Joyce's car with Joyce, him, and Frank. Chloe decided to not take her car because David refused to let her. So Chloe and I decided to go with Warren. I sat in the front with Warren and Chloe sat in the back. When we managed to get past the storm, and we got to California, I remember seeing Warren looking at ahead on the road with his eyes full of tears. I looked behind me to see Chloe looking out the window seeing the trees and road signs go past us.

End of flashback to the night Chloe and I saved everyone:

I gave Kate a reassuring smile and said, "that doesn't matter now-." Before I could figure out what to say next, I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist behind me. I quickly looked behind me to see Warren smiling at me. I gave Warren a quick kiss, forgetting Kate was right in front of me.

Kate quickly said, "wait, what's going on you two?"

Warren must've not realized Kate was front of me because his eyes lite up with surprise.

He said, "Kate! You're alive, I can't believe it. I'm so happy you are alive and well."

Kate smiled and said, "hi Warren, I'm so happy to see you. So is what is going on between you two?"

Warren pulled me closer and said, "well Max and I are a couple so I'm her boyfriend."

Kate looked over at me and said, "I'm so happy, you guys are so cute together." Warren and I both blushed as we both looked over at Kate. Warren continued to hold me though.

I smiled and said, "thanks so where's Dana?"

Kate continued to smile and said, "I don't know, I can look for her if you want."

I smiled and said, "if it's not too much trouble."

She smiled and said, "of course not, I'll go find her." I waved to her as she walked away."

As soon as Kate left, Warren let go and walked to me so we could be across from each other.

He looked at me worried and said, "sorry, I wasn't supposed to tell Kate, we were dating. I just got so excited because I've always wanted to call you mine." Before he could finish apologizing, I cut him off by kissing him. I let him take it all in before I pulled away.

I smiled and happily said, "sorry, I couldn't resist. You are just so cute, when you are worried like that."

Warren said, "I don't mind, trust me."

 **Author's Note:** So sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I tried to make a longer chapter to try and make it up for it. I have a little writer's block for next chapter though so I don't know what will happen yet. If you have any ideas, please tell me. Also please review if you can. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Wow, I didn't realize how long it's been since I uploaded. Let me just say, it took me awhile to figure out how I wanted to continue this story. But, I've finally figured it out and I hope everyone likes where I take it. And if anyone is sad about Chloe not having anyone, that will change soon. I decided to make this chapter longer than I usually do to maybe make up for my long time away. Hope you enjoy and please favorite and review to help my writing and the story!

I smiled and said, "thanks so where's Dana?"

Kate continued to smile and said, "I don't know, I can look for her if you want."

I smiled and said, "if it's not too much trouble."

She smiled and said, "of course not, I'll go find her." I waved to her as she walked away.

As soon as Kate left, Warren let go and walked to me so we could be across from each other.

He looked at me worried and said, "sorry, I wasn't supposed to tell Kate, we were dating. I just got so excited because I've always wanted to call you mine." Before he could finish apologizing, I cut him off by kissing him. I let him take it all in before I pulled away.

I smiled and happily said, "sorry, I couldn't resist. You are just so cute when you are worried like that."

Warren said, "I don't mind, trust me." I blushed as he smiled at me. Warren makes me so giddy now and I truly want him to hold me always. The way his arms wrap around me make me want to stay there forever in his arms. He was so cute and I was so proud to call him mine. I don't know why I feel like this all of sudden, the thought of me with Warren always made me smile and want to cry on how happy I am.

I blushed and looked down at my feet as I asked, "this may sound stupid, but I really love when you wrap your arms around me, probably because I feel protected or some bullshit like that. I just wanted to know if you wouldn't mind holding me for a little bit, you don't have to."

He moved my chin up and looked into my eyes, "that's not stupid at all, I love holding you because I know you're safe and don't think anything is stupid at all. I'm so happy you love us being together too because I didn't want to ruin our friendship, but with us, we just became closer. Every chance I get, I will hold you or kiss you because I care so much about you." I blushed even deeper as he looked so sure of himself while I still was worried about telling him my feelings. I quickly heard Dana approaching with Kate so me and Warren lookup. Dana smiles at me and hugs me, which I return happily.

She notices Warren next to me and she whispers in my ear, "have you finally realized his feelings for you?" I instantly blush at the memory of when I found out when I realized he had feelings for me.

I smile brightly at Dana trying to hide my blushing, "yeah, we are actually together now."

She nods and teases Warren, "you can thank me for putting you guys together."

He blushes and rubs the back of his neck as he asks, "what do you mean?"

She teases more, "well if I hadn't told Max here about your massive crush on her, she wouldn't have realized how much she cares about you too."

His blush fades as he gets more confidence, "thanks, Dana, I'm glad my secret got out then because my wish came true." I blush as I realize his wish was to be with me and I can't help, but feel special. She nodded at Warren as she and Kate waved goodbye saying they'll text us later.

I ask a little hesitant, "was your wish about me?"

He nods as he says, "yeah, I liked you once we became closer friends." Soon enough, we are back at the beach house in the guest room. Warren, Chloe, and I all were getting ready for bed like the night before. I'm sitting on the bed with Warren as Chloe starts smirking at us.

I roll my eyes and say, "what?"

She continues to smirk as she says, "well I figured you needed some alone time with Warren, so I'll leave you two alone."

Warren blushes at the remark she made and quickly says, "where are you going to sleep?"

She smirks brighter as she says, "in my room, when I was little." Before I and Warren can say anything she is out the door. We both sit there blushing unsure of what to do. I will admit that I wanted some more time alone, but so soon scares me.

Warren says breaking the silence between us, "I can still sleep on the couch if you want." He says this as he is about to get up, but I instantly grab his hand stopping him. I look at his hand flustered about asking him to stay with me. I mean sure they were times where we fell asleep with each other in our dorms, but accidentally falling asleep and asking for each other to stay is 2 very different things.

I quickly get the confidence to say, "no, you can stay in bed with me if you want." Since I'm still looking down at his hand, he kneels down next to me as he nods and smiles at me. He pulls my hand to get me in a lying position in the bed. The warmth of his hand sends tingles through my body and I love the feeling. Once Warren lies my down, he goes to the opposite side of the bed and gets under the bed covers immediately pulling my body against his.

He gives me a quick kiss after saying, "night, Mad Max, sweet dreams."

I close my eyes and say, "night Warren." He starts to play with my hair which makes me drift asleep.

Warren's POV (Bonus!):

I play with Max's hair as a calming method to try not to think of my nerves running through me. Don't get me wrong I love having Max being so close to me that I can protect, but I don't want to do anything in my sleep. Like kicking her off of the bed, mumbling something in my sleep. All of sudden I hear Max's steady breathing indicating she fell asleep, I feel a little better now.

As I'm about to fall asleep, I hear Max mumble, "I love you too Warren." I instantly feel my heart beat faster at the indication that she loves me. I love Max so much and for her to love me back would make me feel so happy and light in my whole life. I probably am imagining it, I decide to just go to sleep. I easily fall asleep with Max right in my arms knowing she is safe. I kiss the top of her head and drift asleep.

Max's POV:

I look around confused seeing me back at the diner. I swear this has already happened and have a severe indication of deja vu. I shake my head as I walk into the diner. Once I see Warren, I run into crashing my arms around him, not caring about the sudden affection I'm showing. I let my tears run down as I pull him closer feeling alive.

He squeezes me as he says, "I'm so happy to see you, I was so worried. You must really need that photograph because I know you didn't come for me."

I pull away to look him and say, "I came for you and everyone else too, it wasn't just for a photo."

He nods in understanding, and as he says, "I just need.." I interrupt him, so I can talk about my powers. He needs to know, someone needs to know, I feel so lonely without him being here and I really did take my moments for granted with him.

I let out a quiet sigh and still hope I'm not putting too much trust in him, "I know I can trust you so I'm just going to get on with it. So I had a vision, in class about the tornado today, I went to the bathroom to see Chloe, my best friend get shot in the bathroom where I realized I could rewind time. So long story, short I found out Mark Jefferson is insane and a killer. He killed Chloe and I need to go back to save her."

He suddenly looked concerned as he said, "Max, you do realize that you going back in time is what caused the storm?"

I looked at him puzzled and said, "wait, what?'

He used his hands as he talked which showed he thought this through a lot as he said, "it's like cause and effect, maybe Chaos Theory. What about Mark, did-did he try to hurt you?" I knew now wasn't the time to talk about that because he wouldn't remember and it would upset him so I just shook my head. He let out a sigh showing he was relieved. I sighed as I remembered I still needed to save Chloe and time was getting close.

I sighed another sigh as I knew I had to leave Warren, "I'm sorry I really have to go, I really wish I could stay."

He smiled and put a hand on my shoulder as he said, "me too, me too."

I quickly asked, "you believe me right about being able to reverse time?"

He gave an encouraging smile and said, "I will always believe you."

I smiled back and said, "thanks you will always be my hero and white knight."

He nodded and said, "of course, forever and always and you will be Super Max. Just so you know, I wanted to tell you that I love you, Maxine Caulfield."

I smiled through many tears falling down and said quietly unable to get fully get my words out, "I love you too, Warren Graham." I pulled him into one last hug before leaving him, knowing I couldn't kiss him or I would never leave and he wouldn't even remember that. I tried to not cry anymore before leaving which was hard to do. I quickly woke up from my dream opening my eyes seeing Warren behind me cuddling me and I smiled. I heard his steady breathing and felt right at home. I cuddle up closer to him startling him awake.

(*small author's note* Max's dream is what happened between Max and Warren at the diner when she went to get the photo)

He says in a sleepy voice which makes me thinks he's so cute, "what's wrong, Max?"

I turn around so I'm face to face with him as I said, "sorry I didn't mean to wake you, my white knight." I poke his nose to get more of my point across. To swoon him, I gently rub his cheek feeling the heat from his cheeks. I gently kiss him feeling his soft lips clash with mine sends chills down my back. I pull away teasingly as I feel his breathing get against my forehead.

He whispers, "no fair!"

I act stupid even though I fully know what he means, "what do you mean?"

He stays silent for a little bit before replying, "you calling me your white knight, and then giving me a short kiss. It's just too short, you can't just do that, it leaves me feeling alone." I kiss him this time with more passion than I ever have imagining this is what the kiss would be like if we kissed that night. I hold both of his cheeks as I deepen the kiss. We both pull away when we need air.

He laughs and says, "you're forgiven." I nod and grab his hand from under the covers and breathe in to get the courage raised up.

Small Author's Note: Next chapter Max finally tells Warren about her powers and things get more needing.


End file.
